callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant is a bolt-action rifle featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is a common weapon used by Soviet soldiers. It does high damage and has high accuracy, but is bolt-action with a small magazine. This makes it a great long-range weapon, but it is very ineffective at close range. It is not as common as the German bolt-action rifle, the Kar98k, and therefore may be better traded out for the more common weapon of the two, as ammo will only be dropped by the bodies friendly soldiers. They both, however, kill in one shot, or three at long range in UO. It also comes as a sniper variant. It is largely the same as the unscoped version, but it has a scope. In relation to other sniper rifles, it can be more effective, as a stripper clip is used to reload rather than individual bullets. Multiplayer This weapon is issued for the Soviet team. It is the same in multiplayer as in singleplayer. A very accurate and powerful, but slow-firing weapon, it is best reserved for medium-long range combat, as in singleplayer. It can kill in just one shot, or three in UO at maximum range, making it very ammo-efficient if the player can land all shots. Gallery Image:mosin_1.png|The unscoped version of the Mosin-Nagant Mosin-Nagant Full Sights COD.png|Full ironsights Mosin-Nagant Reloading COD.png|The Mosin-Nagant reloading Image:mosinsniper_1.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_1.png|Aiming down the scope Scoped Mosin-Nagant Reloading COD.png|Reloading the sniper variant Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Mosin-Nagant is the most common Soviet weapon encountered in the game. It is very similar to the Call of Duty variant. The bolt is operated very smoothly for a Mosin-Nagant rifle, as the bolts are very tough to work compared to other weapons. File:MosinNagant FH.png|Regular Mosin-Nagant File:MosinNagant Iron FH.png File:MosinNagant Third FH.png File:MosinNagant Side FH.png File:NagantSniper FH.png|Scoped variant File:NagantSniper Side FH.png File:NagantSniper Third FH.png Call of Duty 2 Campaign In Call of Duty 2, this weapon is still a common find amongst the Soviet soldiers. It is still a good medium-long range weapon. It is still loaded by a stripper clip, and still kills in just one shot, but an enemy may survive a shot to a limb. It is still inadvisable to use it in close quarters. It is still harder to find ammo for compared to the Kar98k. The sniper variant, however, has a slower reload time, as it must be reloaded one bullet at a time, but is the same in all other areas. Multiplayer This weapon is again issued to the Soviet team. It is roughly the same as its earlier counterparts. It is very powerful, killing in one shot to the head or chest, but two to the limbs. However, its low rate of fire severely limits its close-range effectiveness. mosin_2.png| mosiniron_2.png|Ironsight mosinsniper_2.png|Sniper variant mosinsniperiron_2.png|Scope Mosin-Nagant scoped pickup CoD2.png|The scoped variant's pickup icon Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the early Soviet campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi-automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent on choice. The Gewehr 43, SVT-40, STG-44, MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominate the majority of the Soviet Red Army campaign as most combat is close-quarters, and a bolt action rifle is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant while attempting to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel. Reznov gives the Mosin-Nagant to Pvt. Petrenko and uses a PPSh-41 onwards due to his hand being injured in combat. His class changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner. Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears, though Pvt. Chernov still uses the Mosin-Nagant. Though the Mosin-Nagant has a slow rate of fire, it is perfect for clearing certain areas quickly. Multiplayer The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at Level 21. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions and lacks other rifles stance scope sway reduction. The Mosin-Nagant's scope view moves less than the Arisaka while cycling the bolt. Unscoped, the iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick that is much easier to use than the Springfield's or the Arisaka's. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power, or when using a scope. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time as the rounds have to be loaded one at a time, and a separate aiming mechanism. The Mosin-Nagant is an overall good weapon, recommended to be used at further ranges due to its slow rate of fire, low idle sway (with and without scope), and easy to use iron sights. At closer ranges it is recommended to use a bayonet attachment. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Zombies Although never found in any of the maps, the Mosin-Nagant can still be obtained in Der Riese and Verruckt through console commands. Interestingly, a Pack-a-Punched version can be seen in the game's files (see below). It seems to have been cut out at a much later stage compared to the Arisaka (which can also be upgraded through console commands) as it has engravings. As evident from the Arisaka, the Pack-a-Punched Mosin-Nagant would probably behave in the same way as the Armageddon (Kar98k) and the Eviscerator (Arisaka), albeit with a scope attached. If the game files still exists, it would be possible to obtain through modding. Gallery Mosinnagant.png|The Mosin-Nagant. Mosin-Nagant_WaW.png|Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights. Mosinnagantscoped.png|Scoped Mosin-Nagant. WaWscope.png|Sniper scope reticule in multiplayer. Mosinnagantscope.png|Reticule of the Scoped Mosin-Nagant (Single Player). Mosinnagantbayonet.png|Mosin-Nagant with the bayonet. Mosinnagantlauncher.png|Mosin-Nagant with Rifle grenade equipped. UpgradedMosinNagant.jpg|The Upgraded Mosin Nagant, buried in the game files. 400px-CoDWWNagant.png|A Red Army soldier executes a German P.O.W. Reznov MN.jpg|Sgt. Reznov offers his Mosin-Nagant to Dimitri. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Mosin-Nagant is found very few times and only in the British missions as the German standard sniper rifle. It has a 5 round magazine in both single player and multiplayer; and has a high power, capable of killing with one shot in any part of the body. In multiplayer it is issued as the red army's sniper rifle. Mosin Nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant WaWDS Sniper Scope.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops The Mosin-Nagant only appears in the mission "Project Nova" and is identical to its World at War counterpart apart from its iced over camouflage, darker wood and firing sound. It can be picked up with or without a Sniper Scope throughout the mission from dead allies. Unlike all other snipers in Black Ops the scoped version of the Mosin-Nagant has the ADS speed from Call of Duty 2 and Modern Warfare 2 with Sleight of Hand Pro, and also features much less idle sway than other sniper rifles. The Mosin Nagant also appears in the multiplayer emblem editor, under the name "Mosin". Mosin-Nagant_BO.png|Mosin-Nagant Mosin-Nagant_Iron_Sight_BO_No_DOF.png|Iron sight Mosin-Nagant_Scoped.png|Mosin-Nagant Scoped Mosin-Nagant_Scope.png|The Mosin-Nagant's scope reticle Mosin-Nagant_Side_View.png|Side View of the Mosin-Nagant Scoped_Mosin-Nagant_Side_View.png|Side View of the Scoped Mosin-Nagant Trivia General *The Mosin-Nagant's iron sights in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 are misaligned. Call of Duty 2 * CoD2 is the only game in the series in which the Mosin-Nagant's bolt handle is always portrayed correctly. Every other game has both the normal and sniper versions use a down-turned bolt handle; 2'', as in real life, non-sniper variants have a straight bolt handle. Call of Duty: World at War *In "Vendetta", the scope's reticule is different from the one in multiplayer. *The clattering sound of the bolt of this rifle opening and shutting is different in the different console versions. *When Reznov hands the player the sniper rifle in "Vendetta", the third-person model can be seen with a straight bolt. When the player has it however, it has a curved bolt. *When the Mosin-Nagant is equipped with a bayonet, the bayonet in first person appears on the right side, but the bayonet in third person appears on the bottom. *Going prone with the Mosin-Nagant causes its model to appear closer to the left side of the screen, rather than the right or center like with other weapons when prone. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, the scoped variant is reloaded with a stripper clip just like in the original Call of Duty, and unlike previous games in which it was reloaded one round at a time. *The British Commandos who assault the ship oddly carry Mosin-Nagants instead of British-made Lee Enfields. *The Mosin-Nagant has the same firing sound of the Dragunov and Gewehr 43, and the same scope reticule of the WA2000. *The Mosin-Nagant pick-up icon is missing the trigger and trigger guard. *NPCs carry Mosin-Nagants as though they have pistol grips. See also *Mosin Nagant Ammo ("Weapon") Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:World War II